


Sugar

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Summer Storms [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part one inspired by the prompt "Iced Tea."Hope you enjoy this soft little summer series! <3





	Sugar

“Here you are, sugar.”

Louis glances up at Harry, a gleam in his eye to match the smirk playing on his lips.  He takes the glass from Harry’s condensation-damp hand, iced peach tea cold enough to fight the heat of the new summer.

“You better have not put sugar in my tea, Harold.”

Harry falls into the rocking chair beside Louis’, the one that’s been molded to belong only to him. Through years of sitting quietly on this porch, next to his husband, hand in hand.  “You’re sweet enough, darling.”

Louis’ cheeks turn cotton candy pink just to prove it.


End file.
